pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Your Worst Pikmin events =(
Some of my Worst were in the first Pikmin game at the impact side, my yellow pikmin were getting bomb rocks to destroy the gate, some of them had some, but my life turned bad when an Iridescent Flint Beetle Appeared, by pikmin chased it and while I was attempting to whistle them back, one of them threw their bomb rock and 99 or 50 yellows were lost. In Pikmin 2, I faced the Emperor Bulblax at the Bulblax Kingdom, but it took out 90% of my pikmin and as I was just on my last pikmin, I had no choice but to escape. However, a better but still pretty bad victory was against an Empress Bulblax, at the Hole of Beasts, I strangely had about 90 pikmin, and it took out about 50 pikmin, my purples, my poor purple pikmin were the majority.Learner 21:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Being bored, I killed about 800 Pikmin in one day. I planned to turn the Gamecube off so I wouldn't save. What do I do then? I go into a cave. I had the feeling that the save screen was laughing at me...-- ::I haven't really had any massacres. I suppose there was the one time I accidentally used the Napsack during the Titan Dweevil fight and didn't know how to get back up...and there was fire... Yeah, the Titan Dweevil fight got me too. But I still haven't beat it..... 200-some days, over 20,000 Pokos, and I still haven't beaten the Titan Dweevil...Pikdude 17:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Try to get sprays then. Search for secret insects located in Wistful Winds, so you can find out what day they are on.Learner 16:20, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I was beating the Glutton's Kitchen for my sister. You know those Anode Beetles? Pretty evil when you are trying to kill a Breadbug... I escaped with like 5 out of her 97 Pikmin. She's still angry at me... :P IS Edit-Wait, so you didn't use all yellow pikmin?--Pikiwizard 01:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I was doing awesome in the Subterranean Complex, but I got to the final floor, thought I could petrify the Man-At-Legs before he got up, had 1 Bitter Spray left, used it, forgot to use my Spicy Spray with it... You figure out the rest. User:Fly Guy 2 :Ouch, that bites. D: The firs time I fought the Man-at-Legs, all of my Pikmin were killed. There were quite a few of them, too... D: IS I can't help but feel as though I missed the boat somewhere... I've never really had my Pikmin involuntarily massacred, though I have left 100 whites outside at night before. (Wasn't that hilarious until the third or fourth try when I got a family of Bulbears.) I think the worst I've ever had happen was maybe 5 or 6 purples being blown up by a random falling rock. -Spiral :I actually had something bad like this happen recently: in Dream Den, sublevel with the Spotty Bulbear that falls from the sky. I was throwing purples at the Dwarf Bulbears, when a Bomb-rock fell at the same time as the Spotty Bulbear. I stopped throwing and whistled, but a Pikmin I'd thrown a split second before decided to home towards the Bomb-rock. Of course, Purple Pikmin + Bomb-rock = instant explosion and many ghosts. Reset, of course, though it was nice that all the beasts died in the explosion too. The latest bad Pikmin event is when I tried to go through a cave with about 5 Pikmin. Honestly, it's almost impossible to beat an Emperor Bulblax with 2 Pikmin, but it's possible. It takes forever, but I've done it. Then there was that time when I went away with all the Pikmin I had out in the Perplexing Pool, noticed I had accidentally left all of them, and accidentally picked up Louie. Of course, when I came back, this one Spotty Bulbear had eaten all of the Pikmin and it even got a chunk of Louie's health before I managed to get my Purple Pikmin to kill it. That was chaos, complete and uninterupted.Pikdude 21:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Once I had all 100 of my pikmin work on knocking down a wall in a cave. I decided to walk around to wait until they were done, when suddenly I noticed my Pikmin total rapidly dropping, and then the words "Pikmin Extinction" flashed on my screen! Turns out that once my Pikmin had knocked down the wall and had been idle, a volatile dweevil had dropped down and blown up all of my Pikmin! I immediately turned off the game. ~Thewistfulwild I know I haven't had very many bad events, but once in pikmin one, one of my friends(who's a noob) was carrying like 50 bomb rocks and got attacked by a mature bulborb and like 20 sheargrubs. he panicked and hurled pikmin everywhere. They all went off like "POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW!" Pikmin extinction.Pikiwizard 18:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) well, if you read my blog (please read my pikmin blog on my userpage) my worst so far is my 22 up in snagrets hole.Rocky0718 00:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The firs time I fought the Titan Dweevil I killed it, but after ward I ended up with 1 yellow pikmin. Once I had to fight a Beady Long Legs in The Forest Navel. That thing killed about 50 Pikmin, and I had to leave that area to get a bunch of Yellows. Tarantulian 12:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Beady Long Legs is teh Devil! Oh and, Last Onion, LOL! Fly Guy 2 14:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) All 63 of my Pikmin were squished by Empress Bulbax ;_; Thankfully there is a reset button. ~Crystal Lucario~ 13:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I was in, I think it was either the Hole of Heroes or the Cavern of Chaos, and I had 100 Pikmin with me. I was fighting off a Careening Dirigibug and I wasn't paying attention to the bomb rock nearby and... I bet you can guess what happens next. I was left with only 5 Pikmin, so I fled the cave. Curse you Dirigibug!!! D:< Experiment630 21:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) This was before i knew how to fight wollywogs safely. i just swarmed it thinking the amount of pikmin was enough to keep it on the ground. but it wasnt...:( i had 50 pikmin... they all went splat i was like nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Pikimin 21:32, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Everyone has at some point marched a crowd of Pikmin into disaster: letting them fall into the inescapable water in the Forest of Hope; accidentally using the whistle on an idle Yellow with a bomb-rock; leaving a mass of attackers around a Wollywog for too long; letting the Smoky Progg wander into your landing area; allowing a Bulbear to devour an idle crowd; not getting out of the way when Empress Bulblax rolls over; and so on. I think the most frustrating situation I've personally run into is either (1) beating the Titan Dweevil and not having enough Pikmin left to carry its treasures, or (2) getting (the captain) hit by a Man-at-Legs and watching helplessly as it vaporizes every Pikmin near you. I've always hated that Pileated Snagret, as well. Nickringer 15:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I can't decide my worst event... I went into the Hole of Heroes with 100 Pikmin. I came out with 5, and 2 were Bulbmin. I had 100 Pikmin in the Submerged Castle. A Bomb Rock exploded. I had 13 left. I had only one bad event. Against the crowd of bulborb larva the first time i was in the Frontier cavern. I had 97 pikmin, and came out with 62.Masta pikmin 14:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) My worst event was in Pikmin 1. I was trying to get to the beady long legs so I had my yellows carrying bomb rocks. a bunch of sheargrubs appeared and I panicked. You know the rest Titan Blowhog Have you ever messed around with your last pikmin over a dare? ReplayTy(Idiot!):D Hi i am PikminArmy and I'm new here but my saddening event was when i was helping my sister defeat the Empress Bulblax in The Frontier Cavern I walked into the room with 80 pikmin, Got to the boss with 30, left the cave with 10 : ( oh and before that on the first try: rolling empress bulblax + Stupid pikmin trying to attack from the side... Pikmin Extinction Not my worst but certainly strangest massacre:Me and my blues were in the Perplexing Pool.I get them to grab a treasure and they start to take it back.I leave to do something then notice the counter start dropping.I go check on them and they took the long way which was filled with enemies.I think I lost 15 or more blues at that point.Omepha Revision: I now have a real massacre. Second floor-Submerged Castle.Left Pikmin and Bulbmin on sand slope. The Waterwraith came and well it ran all but two Bulbmin over. I hit Reset afterwards. I never had any massacars, exept for one. I was in submerged castle in 2007 and a waterwraith appeared and all my blue pikmin were killed and I only had 8 bulbmin and I escaped the cave! it felt like the save screen was laughing at me. User:Brittonbubba There is a video walkthrough on Pikmin 2 made by DannyJS1. He finished in 13 days! getting to the point, he was opening a poison bridge with all 65 of his Whites, he shows his good outcome and his bad outcome. Good outcome : Finished the bridge and got bak to the ship still feeling fine... BAD Outcome: he finished the bridge with his whites, and as soon as he was getting bak, he clicked X (change cptns.) and of course, theres that half-second where the pikmin are idle as they switch, he "accidentally" switched as soon as the screen near blacked. The last thing he said and I quote: "AUGHH!!!!! RESETRESETRESET!!!" unquote. PikminTy I went into Submerged Castle, unaware of the Water Wraith. After a few minutes collecting treasures, I saw a short cutscene introducing the Water Wraith. To make a long story short, it didn"t end well and caused a reset and many unmentionable words. Sir Pikmin 22:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) My most worst things that happened in pikmin 1 AND 2 is... First, in pikmin 1, well lets just say that i saw pikmar on my screen three times. Second,in pikmin 2 i found and grew 30 flower yellows (For The Time when They had the onion at the first site)and the end of the day (at 0) I SWITCHED CAPTAINS!!!So i lost 1 purple (I used it to get up the gate) and 30 Flower Yellows (all of them)!! :( Peanut64 15:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Worst things in Pikmin 1 and 2: In Pikmin 1, it was The Forest Navel. I didn't know how to beat the fiery blowhogs or the wollywogs or the puffstool, so they killed Olimar and all his Pikmin countless times. It probably took me seven tries to get Olimar off the planet, and a few more to escape with all the ship parts, and on the last day, too. I'm much better now, I can finish Pikmin 1 in twelve days. As for Pikmin 2, the only thing that ever really gave me a problem were Gatling Groinks the first time and Ranging Bloyster the first time. The first time I fought the Raning Bloyster I lost every single Pikmin and Louie died too. Portal-Kombat :I have had several Pikmin massacres. Once during the final battle in Pikmin 1, all the bomb-rocks my Pikmin were holding blew up (forget why). I decided that that would be a good time to continue from last save. Another time, I tried throwing yellow pikmin on the far left ledge in the Final Trial because I didn't know how to get through. Once they reached the end of the part with the barrier, they fell into the water and drowned. Once again I decided that that would be a good time to continue from last save. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:33, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention, I think a few surived the last one, I think I got a few back to the part of the area with the bridge. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:39, 6 November 2008 (UTC) My first trip through the Submerged Castle was a hectic one. I simply skipped all the treasures and went to the next sublevel as soon as possible. I finally beat the Waterwraith and earned myself the Pluckaphone. I eventually decided I should eventually go back through that haunted sewer in order to get as many treasures as I could. On one sublevel, I heard the wraith drop and start moving. I searched for the hole to go further down, but then I heard several wails and turned around. That cylinder-riding punk rolled over my army and made 56 Pikmin-pancakes!! Curse that evil twin of Bubble Buddy!! LE the Creator 01:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No... can it be? Waterwraith IS BUBBLE BUDDY!!! Portal-Kombat Jeez... I was in the bathroom when GokuEX (my bro's Wikipedia name) Was fighting a fiery bulblax and totally ***ed up! First pikmin extinction of red pikmnin, then other extinctions, then prez is down then olimar is down and then COMPLETE PIKMIN PWNAGE!(On them i mean.) I AM STILL MAD! also it took me some days to fight that ***ing bulblax in pikmin 1. 1 Fiery Blowhog. 1 Large Lake. 1 Powerful Buck. 1 hundred red pikmin D: (I didn't know you could whistle them out of the water...) ParadoxJuice 01:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My worst pikmin catastrophy was in pikmin 1 and had to do with a wollywog, the anti dioxen filter, and some fiery blow hogs. some blue pikmin were carrying spoils back to the onion and I decided to leave them to their work while i grabed the antidioxen filter. the wollywogs were distracted long enough for my pikmin to get the ship part and right after they did, I heard the other group burning and dieing so i left the ship part group to help the other group. When I thought the siituation was under control, the wollywogs had decimated half the group carrying the ship part. after the battle with the wolllywogs was over I Had 7 pikmin left and the crushing glitch killed one, leaving me without enough pikmin to carry the wollywog carcass!Redradish 06:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I accidentaly dismissed all my Pikmin 1 second before sunset. I was saddened by the numbers to say the least.